Changes
by wickedlover2351
Summary: Pfannee has a hard time warming up to Elphaba but Shenshen tries to help. Changes will occur for Elphaba, Galinda, Shenshen, and Pfannee. Pairings: Gelphie and Shenshen/Pfannee
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

**Pairing: Shenshen/Pfannee; Galinda/Elphaba**

**Summary: Most people pair the main characters together and I always thought that Shenshen and Pfannee had kind of a "thing" for each other. Read and enjoy! No flames please! This is probably going to be a two-shot. P.S. the POV changes a lot sorry! **

**First fan fic!**

**Pfannee POV **

I sit down in the lecture hall of my and Shenshen's English class. I am sitting between Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and Fiyero Tigulaar, Prince of the Arjikis! I am absolutely content with my surroundings and then the unthinkable happens, the Artichoke walks in and sits right next to Galinda! How dare she even think that it is okay to just sit next to someone who has a higher place on the ladder of society! But that isn't even the worst thing! Galinda just sits there like nothing ever happened! I look at Shenshen who is seated in front of Galinda and she turns around to talk to Galinda and then sees the Artichoke and actually acknowledges her as "Miss Elphaba" and proceeds to ask her and Galinda if they need notes from yesterdays class because they weren't in class, which for some odd reason they have been missing classes but I have yet to find out why they have become so close.

They take the notes and class goes on without further incident, but I still can't believe that Shenshen would actually look at the Artichoke let alone talk to her. I'll have to speak to her after class.

**Galinda POV**

Shenshen, Fiyero, Pfannee, and I are sitting and waiting for class to start when Elphie walks through the door, we look at each other and smile. I'm just glad that she is awake. I left her a note telling her I was invited to breakfast with the other three people surrounding me because I usually wake her up in the morning now because I wear her out at night. I remember how our whole relationship got started; I had just gotten finished making her look beautiful when she said she had to go. She made a b-line for the door but I grabbed her hand and she stopped. She turned and looked at me.

"You really are beautiful, Elphie, I mean it." I whispered looking into her tear-clad eyes. She stepped closer to me and cupped my face. She looked into my eyes and said:

"No, Galinda, you're beautiful." And she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and that quickly escalated. We woke up the next morning in my bed without any clothes on, so we decided to start dating but keep it on the down-low until yesterday when Shenshen walked in on us. She said she wouldn't tell anybody as long as Elphie helped her with her homework and that she didn't really have a problem with us being together because she has two moms, which she had never told anyone before. So now Elphie and Shenshen are friends but I think that Pfannee is upset because Shenshen spoke to Elphaba. I have a suspicion that Pfannee likes Shenshen and vise versa but I'll have to talk to Shenshen about that because Pfannee looks a little pissed off right now.

**Shenshen POV**

Pfannee walks up to me after class and tells me she needs to speak with me in private, so here we are in my and Miss Milla's dorm room, sitting on my bed with Pfannee holding my hand. Pfannee and I have been dating for a month now and tomorrow is our "One Month-Aversary". She finally looks up at me after about five minutes of figuring out what she wanted to say.

"Did you see how the Artichoke just walked into class today and sat down next to Galinda without even asking?" she says in a concerned tone

"Yes, she and Galinda decided to be friends because if they have to live with each other they thought that they might as well not be at each other's throats constantly." I reply, attempting to explain Elphaba and Galinda's friendship without hinting at the relationship that they share. I promised I wouldn't tell anybody just as long as Elphaba helped me with my homework and helped me study for our exams. I have also decided that Elphaba is not a bad person and should not be treated as such because she cannot change her skin just like I cannot change the color of my fire orange hair.

"Oh, I see" she counters in a very snobbish sounding voice.

"Pfannee, honey, why don't you try being friends with her to, I mean, all of us are at the very least mutual friends with her except you." I say back.

"Fiyero is friends with the Artichoke!?" she stands and flails her arms for affect.

"Yes, Pfannee, that's what I said." I say coolly as I stand and take her hand.

"Bu-bu-but sh-she's-she's GREEN!" she stutters as she holds back tears.

"She can't change that Pfannee; just like you can't change that you have that birthmark on your stomach! Or like I can't change that I have two moms!" I blurt out before I can stop.

"You have two mothers?"She asks calming down.

"Yes…I never told you because I thought you would call me a freak, I've never told anyone." I say in a quiet voice, but loud enough that she can hear me.

"Well, I suppose I could try to be friends with her." She replies.

"Good, now come on, if we hurry we can sit by her and Galinda at lunch." I say with a smile as I wipe the rest of the tears from her beautiful face.

We walk down to the cafeteria hand in hand just talking about our day when Pfannee stops dead in her tracks. I follow her gaze and spot what she is looking at. A certain blonde and a certain green girl will have a lot of explaining to do getting caught making-out in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**A/N: in case you haven't noticed I do, in fact, ship Gelphie…..because it's canon dammit **

**Chapter #2**

**Galinda POV**

Elphaba and I are now sitting across from Pfannee and Shenshen in a very awkward silence. I shouldn't have pulled Elphaba into the hallway after class, we should've just gone to the dorm room .If I could've held my impatience inside for just a few more moments, and we wouldn't be in this predicament. I can tell that Shenshen is fine with catching us in the hallway; in fact, she looks quite pleased with herself, but Pfannee? Pfannee looks like she's about to blow a cork. Her face is beet red and she looks like she's trembling. I look at Elphie and she is looking from Shenshen to Pfannee and back again. She turns to me, noticing that I'm looking at her.

"Soooooo…the weather, eh?" she says attempting to relieve the tension.

"Elphie, don't, just….don't." I reply before Pfannee can pounce on my verdant girlfriend.

**Shenshen POV**

Pfannee and I are sitting across from Elphaba and Galinda. Elphaba is smiling like an idiot, having been caught kissing the most popular girl in the whole of Shiz University, she is looking very conceded at the moment. Her eyes darting from Pfannee to me and back again. I look at Pfannee for the first time after sitting down at the table. Her face is flushed red and she is shaking, her eyes narrow into slits as Elphaba tries to make conversation. Galinda cuts her off with a "Don't, just…don't" and surprisingly, she actually listens to her. Geez, this whole relationship thing is really changing Elphaba for the better.

**Pfannee POV**

They just sit there. Completely oblivious as to why I look like I'm about to lose it. They just sit there, across from Shenshen and I, the Artichoke with that ridiculous grin on her face while Galinda watches her with love in her eyes. It's sick really, how that green monstrosity and Galinda are together. At least Shenshen and I are of equal status, Galinda and that, that thing are so far apart on the ladder of society it makes me want to punch a wall (but of course I couldn't do that, I'd probably break a nail). And, and to think that they were snogging! In the hallway! At least Shenshen and I have the decency to keep it behind closed doors. Wait, why do I keep referring to their so called "relationship" compared to what Shenshen and I have. The Artichoke says something about the weather am I almost rise to the bet of a verbal confrontation when Galinda takes care of it.

**Elphaba POV**

"Elphaba, Pfannee has something she'd like to ask you about." Shenshen says to me, trying not to get any of us killed by Pfannee.

"Does she now?" I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I know exactly why Pfannee is mad and I do not intend to give up my lover any time soon, so she can shove ego straight up her snobby arrogant little-

"Elphaba, please." Galinda's voice invades my thought process

"Fine, what is it you wanted to ask me, Miss Pfannee?" I ask as kindly toward this airheaded girl as I can manage. She looks up at me with teal colored eyes, burning a hole straight through my head as she replies.

"I was merely going to ask what the fuck you think you are doing with some one of such a higher status than you, Artichoke. I thought you might have caught on by now but apparently I was sadly mistaken. Let me make something clear to you: Galinda is not, was not, and will not EVER be yours for the taking and I suggest you find someone else to seduce before you get yourself into trouble, you arrogant WITCH! Galinda is of much better breeding than you could ever dream to be and you best not mess with the balance, wouldn't want you bringing any other green beasts into this world." She said calmly. Of course, any other person would be offended but I am not as I snidely counter.

"Galinda and I can most certainly not "breed" as you put it, because we happen to both be women." I coolly reply.

"Unless you are hiding an extra extremity down under those dark skirts you wear, Artichoke." She spits back.

"That, _Miss_ Pfannee, is the point in which I must draw the line," Galinda cuts in. "I will not let you deface my girlfriend for being of 'lower status', as you put it, directly in front of me. I will have you know that my relationship is not only none of your business but also happens to mean more to me than some social standing because I love Elphaba and whether you like it or not I am going to stay by her side, even if you are against us. You and Shenshen both. Not saying that Shenshen has anything to do with you being inconsiderate and intolerant towards the relationship that Elphaba and I share but I will say it anyway. I love Elphaba and you can tell whoever you want you can't change it." Wow. I never expected her to be so brave but it's nice to know that she is confident with what we share.

With that last little tidbit offered by my blonde-headed girlfriend, Pfannee stands up and promptly leaves the lunchroom whilst Shenshen chases after her.

Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own anything if I tried, there is also a ****Harry Potter**** reference in this, virtual cupcakes to those of you who point it out O_o**

**A/N: There shall be violence! If that offends you, you should leave. *crawls into the whole in the wall***

**And furthermore, I present Chapter #3! (This one is kinda long)**

** Galinda POV**

I can understand that Pfannee is a little angry because Elphie and I are together but that doesn't mean that she needs to say those things. I never said that she had to like who I love I just asked that she support me. I wasn't about to let her talk to Elphie like that either. So, now Elphie and I are sitting at the table just eating our lunches in a comfortable silence. I look up at the sound of the doors crashing open to see Avaric holding Fiyero by the collar of his shirt and screaming in his face. I stand up on instinct and move to run to Fiyero when Elphaba stops me. I turn around and look at her.

**Elphaba POV**

Galinda looks at me with fire in her eyes when I grab her arm. I let go of her instantly from the fierce glare she shot my way. But after seeing the look on my face, her's softens. She turns around to go after Fiyero again and I grab her again, this time Galinda spins around.

"Elphie, I have to go help him." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Lynnie, it won't do any good, Avaric is stronger than you and Fiyero combined." I attempt to reason with the distraught blonde.

"Yes, but he isn't stronger than Fiyero and _you _combined." She replies, hope filling her tear-clad eyes.

"You can't be serious." I say quietly, the look on her face pulling strings on my heart.

"Elphie, please, don't let Avaric kill him, I might not love him anymore but that doesn't mean I shouldn't help him." She says pleading now.

"I'll do my best." I say walking towards the gathering crowd. As I push people aside I notice that Avaric and Fiyero are now on the floor, with Avaric cutting off his air supply.

"STUPIFY!" I yell, flicking my wrist like Madame Morrible taught me in the sorcery lessons she demanded I attend.

Avaric flies off of Fiyero and slams into a nearby wall. I hold a hand out to Fiyero who gladly takes it. I pull him up off the ground and he almost falls on top of me from the dizziness of being choked out but quickly regains his balance and plays it off as a hug. Only Fiyero would care about his reputation after getting the shit kicked out of him.

"Thanks, Fae." He whispers in my ear. Fae? Where did that come from? Oh well at least he isn't dead but he shouldn't plan on using that nickname again, I don't like nicknames very much. Except for "Elphie", I'm okay with that one.

**Shenshen POV**

I grab Pfannee in the hallway after she ran out of the lunchroom. She turns to look at me, with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe she would actually-actually say that to me!" She yells sobbing mid-sentence.

"Shh, Pfannee, she just doesn't want you insulting Elphaba. It's just like if someone was yelling at you like you were yelling at Elphaba, I would defend you, I go through hell and back for you baby, and Galinda would for Elphaba. That is how love works, that's what it does to people." Explaining why Galinda would yell at one of her closest friends.

"Oh, so she doesn't hate me?" she says as she snuggles further into my chest.

"Of course not, she just doesn't want Elphaba to get hurt." I say assuring the brunette that Galinda is still her friend.

"I'm hungry, do you think they will let us sit with them, I mean even after-"

"Of course they will" I cut in. She smiles and takes my hand and we walk back towards the lunchroom.

I hear a loud crash and open the doors. Avaric is lying on the floor, unconscious. Elphaba is hugging a bloodied Fiyero and he whispers something in her ear. I look over at Galinda who has tears running down her cheeks. What the hell happened in here? Fiyero lets go of Elphaba, who walks over to Galinda. Galinda pulls Elphaba into what looks like a searing kiss. It's a good thing that everyone is paying attention to Avaric or Galinda would have some people to answer to. Just then the bell rings and I turn to Pfannee.

"Come to my dorm room after class, I have a surprise for you. Oh, and dress nicely, nothing to fancy but dressy nonetheless" I say as I let go of her hand. She grabs me just as I turn away. I turn back and she kisses me as passionately as she can probably manage. Now I guess I'm the one who has some answering to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Okay, okay I don't own anything**

**A/N: I am attempting to post chapters quickly so I should get a few up within the next few days. While writing this my best friend read the first chapter, shortly after we were having a typing fight and she asked me how to spell "scissor" not the plural, the singular. Can anyone guess what that is supposed to mean?**

**So much for a two shot O_o (btw I made up Galinda and Elphaba's full names)**

** Shenshen POV**

I leave class half-way in because I need to get ready for Pfannee. She has been a little on the edge with the whole Galinda/Elphaba thing so, out of complete improve I told her to come to my dorm, dressed up. Why? I haven't a clue. I guess I just wanted to make her feel better about the whole thing, I mean she just got told off by Galinda Upland! People know her name all the way to the Vinkus and back! Galinda is a good person but she isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in and Pfannee should know where she stands. But tonight isn't about that, tonight is about us and our relationship. I pick up my cell phone and open my address book to "Thropp's Restaurant" and I freeze. Oh my gosh, is Elphaba related to the famous Sophelia Thropp? The most renowned chef in the whole of Oz? I'll have to ask her later but, for now I have to make reservations.

"Good after noon, you have reached Thropp's Restaurant, how may I help you?" I hear a woman say on the other end of the phone.

"Can I get a reservation for two on the top level by 7 'o' clock Ma'am?" I reply crossing my fingers in hope that we still have a chance.

"Yes, actually we have one last spot, would you like to reserve that?" she says.

"Yes, please." I say

"Name?" the woman asks

"Flippitt, with two "P"'s and two "T"'s" I reply quite proud of my last name.

"Thank you, your reservations are on the top level at 7:00 PM." She says before hanging up. Pfannee is going to love what I have planned out for us.

** Pfannee POV**

I am sitting in my advanced math class taking notes when no one is looking and thinking about Shenshen. If there is one thing I'm good at, it's math and I have been taking advanced classes to further my education but I don't want anyone to know or my reputation might be at stake. Speaking of reputations, the Artichoke is sitting in front of me, and I do believe she is on her fourth page of notes. I swear she is going to make her hand fall off and from the information I've gathered that will be more of a problem for _Miss_ Galinda than it will Elphaba, if you get my drift. I also noticed from sitting behind her, that she has excellent handwriting and also happens to be left-handed. My father said once that the left-handed people are the most passionate as well as the most artistic people. I wonder I the Artichoke can draw? And I wonder why I always call her Artichoke and I wonder why everyone is staring at me and-wait, everyone is staring at me? I look to the Artich….Elphaba who puts her hands behind her head, twisting her wrist and showing me the palm of her hand that has the phrase "Y=7x+9" on it. I say "Y=7x+9" out loud and the teacher replies with a "That is correct, Miss Lovegood"

I look at Elphaba who is now turned around and smiling at me with the straightest, whitest teeth I think I've ever seen. Just as I'm about to say thank you the bell rings again and Elphaba dashes out of the lecture hall. I still can't understand why she would be nice to me after all I've said and done to her. I forget about it as I remember what Shenshen told me. I've got to get ready and get over to her dorm room.

**Elphaba POV**

I don't know why I helped Pfannee answer the question in math but a part of me wanted to watch her squirm and the other part wanted to save her from the treacherous claws of Professor Deakous. The man is known to give after class detention for not paying attention during and I heard Shenshen tell Pfannee to go to her dorm room after class. I suppose I wanted to help Shenshen more than I wanted to help the venomous snake that Pfannee is but when she looked back at me after getting the question correct there was a light in her eyes that I'd never seen before, it was almost like she wanted to be friends but, of course that wasn't true, she had her reputation to uphold. I don't know.

I haven't given my aunt Sophelia a call in two months and she is the reason I made it through Jr. High and high school without dying. I reach to pick up my phone when Galinda slams the door shut. I look up to see the blonde walk over to me with an emotion in her eyes that looks like desire but feels like anger.

"Stand up!" She yells and I stand up off my bed immediately.

"What?" I say softly attempting not to set her off, as she is obviously pissed about something I did.

"Why the hell I Fiyero telling everyone that you and him are 'together'?" she says clenching her fists so hard she may draw blood.

"I don't know why he is saying those things, Lynnie. I didn't agree to any relationship he proposed, nor did he propose any" I reply.

"Well, maybe you should tell him that." She spits back.

"Galinda Alexis Arduenna Upland," I begin. "I am not cheating on you, nor have I ever even thought about it. I love you more than I love life itself and Fiyero can burn in hell for all I care. You are more important to me that this school and everything that has ever meant anything to me; don't let a stupid boy like Fiyero ruin a perfectly good relationship with lies. I will speak to him in the morning, now calm that pretty little blonde head of yours before it explodes" I say looking into the beautiful, blue oceans of emotion that she calls her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she asks, tears filling the cobalt depths

"Lynnie, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I say assuredly. I pull her into a tight hug and she snuggles into my chest

"I love you, Elphaba Alexandria Sophelia Thropp" she says using my full name.

"And I love you Galinda" I counter kissing her on the neck.

"Elphie!" She squeals and wraps her arm around me and kisses me soundly. If I play my cards right, she won't be going anywhere tonight or all day tomorrow. She leans back onto her bed, not breaking the kiss but pulling me down with her, and I don't think I'm going to surface for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wicked, but my luck is terrible.**

**A/N: I know I said in the first chapter that Shenshen and Pfannee's One month-aversary but we are just gonna pretend the it was the same day. I might go back and fix it so if you don't know what I'm talking about, I probably fixed it. There is also a stereotype in here during Pfannee's POV, cookies if you find it!**

**Chapter 5**

** Pfannee POV**

I walk to Shenshen's dorm room with a spring in my step. Tonight is our one month "anniversary" and she has a surprise for me. I'm dressed in a white sundress that my mother sent from Gillikin for me to wear to a party but it will work for whatever Shenny has planned out. I reach the door and knock twice. I hear some clattering and something makes a loud crash and then the door opens. There stands Milla, a tan black haired girl from the north-eastern Glikkus and she is panting.

"Is Shenshen present?" I ask the close to hyperventilating brunette.

"Oh, yes, just let me tell her you're here, you can come in if you'd like." She replies.

"Yes, thank you." I say looking in at the living quarters of my girlfriend. It seems that she is in the bathroom. I hear another loud crash and turn around.

"Damn it!" Milla yells and I give her an odd look. She looks up at me.

"Practicing my sorcery, if I can just prove to Horrible Morrible that I can do this simple levitation spell, she said I can be accepted into her lessons with Galinda and Elphaba." She explains

"Oh, I didn't realize that you and Miss Elphaba were friends." I say back.

"I didn't realize you knew her real name." She says back. Just then the bathroom door opens.

Shenshen is wearing the most beautiful light pink dress I think I've ever seen. She has a very light make up on to accentuate her natural beauty.

"Pfannee, darling, you don't mind if we stop at Elphaba and Galinda's dorm do you? I need to ask Elphaba something that I just can't get off my mind." She says looking towards me.

"Oh, um, I suppose we could stop by, I would like to speak with Miss Elphaba as well." I say uneasily.

"Alright then, goodbye Milla, I hope you do well on, your magic and what not." Shenshen says to Milla as she closes the door. We walk down the hallway and stop at dorm room 22 and she knocks twice.

There is a loud clattering and a giggle. Then silence. Another crash and yet another giggle. The door swings open to a very flushed green woman. She is wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the top two buttons undone showing a discreet amount of cleavage. She is also wearing blue jeans with a bunch of holes in them with black socks on her feet and a leather belt. If she was going for the "Dyke" look, she definitely achieved it. I'm actually surprised she isn't wearing a vest. But, I'll have to admit that she does look nice I mean cute even.

**Shenshen POV**

Elphaba opens the door with a very distant look on her face and she not only panting but flushed as well. If I didn't know better I'd say that she is a little preoccupied with a certain blonde within the threshold.

"Good evening, Elphaba, may we come in?" I say hoping to get this done as quickly as possible.

"Oh, um, yes, of course, just, um, give me a moment." She replies before closing the door. She opens it a moment later and lets us in.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Shenshen?" she asks, evidently she really wants to get back to whatever she and her blonde girlfriend were doing but, the blonde in question seems to have disappeared. I notice that the bathroom door is open and there is nowhere else to hide but…ah, yes, Galinda is in the closet. Go figure.

**Elphaba POV**

Galinda and I are making out on her bed. I just start to really get into it when some knocks on the door. They just knock once though, they knock twice, which means that its one of Galinda's friends. Only girls from Gillikin do that, why? I couldn't tell you.

I get up and I put my left foot on the floor. I happen to forget that I still had socks on. I fall and slam on the ground. Galinda laughs at me and I shoot her a glare. I pick myself up off the floor and trip over Galinda's vanity and fall again. Galinda laughs again as I grab the first shirt I can find and button as many buttons as absolutely necessary and throw on an old pair of jeans and slip on my belt so they can't fall down. I fix my hair and take a deep breath and I open the door.

Shenshen smiles as she looks at my appearance. I swear that girl can always tell when I have been messing around with Galinda and it is starting to freak me out. Pfannee is standing slightly behind her girlfriend and they look like they are going somewhere because they look pretty dressy.

"Good evening, Elphaba, may we come in?" Shenshen says. I look at Pfannee and back to Shenshen.

"Oh, um, yes, of course, just, um, give me a moment." I say as I close the door. I turn to Galinda.

"Lynnie, Shenshen and Pfannee are here you either need to hide or put some clothes on.

"I'll be in the closet" she says with a smile as she steps into the walk-in with a bright pink sheet wrapped around her. I open the door and let Pfannee and Shenshen in the dorm room.

"Is there something that you wanted to ask me, Shenshen?" I ask in a short tone, attempting to give them a hint. Shenshen looks at me.

"Oh, yes, I do actually. If I am correct Pfannee wants to ask you something as well" She says. I hope Shenshen means that Pfannee is going to actually ask me something instead of accusing me of being a lower status than Galinda because if Galinda comes out of that closet, without anything but a sheet on, there is going to be some issues.

"Well, make it quick, I was in the middle of something." I reply, desperately trying to get rid of these girls so Galinda can continue doing, well, each other.

"Yes, um, well I was wondering if you were related to Sophelia Thropp. I noticed that you have the same name and I was just wondering." She says quietly.

"Yes, she happens to be my aunt on my mother's side, I was actually about to call her and see how she is doing with her restaurant over on East Main in uptown Shiz, you know that place don't you?" I reply, surprised that she would know my aunt Sophie.

"Why, of course, who doesn't?" She says back.

"Well, if that's all I guess that you ought to be going then." I say anxious to continue on with my girlfriend.

"Not yet, Miss Elphaba, I still have something to say to you." Pfannee cuts in. Here we go.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my butt in math today and I would like to apologize for what I said at lunch. I shouldn't have said what I did and I am glad that Galinda put me in my place. I realize now that you cannot change the way you are and I was wrong to say different. I'm not saying that you have to be my friend, I don't expect you to want to be my friend but, I felt bad not apologizing to you." Pfannee says to me, not making eye contact.

"Well, Miss Pfannee, I accept you apology and I myself do not see why we cannot be friends. It will make things a lot easier for the both of us. And you needn't thank me for math class today. Consider us even. Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to what I was doing before you two got here." I say.

"And what were you doing before we got here?" Shenshen asks with a sly smile.

"That, my dear Shenshen, is none of your business but if you must know, I was playing dress up." I say the last part sarcastically.

"Oh, well I hope you and Miss Galinda have fun with that." Pfannee replies as she and Shenshen walk out the door.

I close the door turn around to see Galinda standing there with a huge smile on her face.

**Galinda POV**

I can't believe that Pfannee actually apologized to Elphaba. In all the years that I have known her I don't think I've ever heard her apologize for anything, even to her parents. She even said that she wants to be friends with Elphaba. I guess she has changed. I am very proud of my brown haired friend for stepping out of her comfort zone and accepting that Elphie doesn't mean any harm. But, I can think about that later because a certain green girl has too many clothes on for my liking. Before I know it I'm being pushed back down onto my bed with a green figure hovering about me.

"I love you, Elphie." I say as she kisses my neck.

"I love you, too, Lynnie." She mumbles against my skin.

I hope Pfannee and Shenshen are having a good time, Lurline knows that I most certainly am.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not yet, some things I cannot change but 'til I try I'll never know…**

**A/N: This takes place 3 years after the girls graduate from Shiz. This is AU because the wizard is not a fraud and Elphaba accepts his offer and becomes the magic grand whatever (can't spell, get it? Can't SPELL lol like magic!). ya I'm terrible at jokes….**

Elphaba and I are walking together down a winding path to the front gates of a giant white house with a clean cut lawn and trees lining the quarter mile driveway. Elphaba pushes on the gate and it opens. A car is waiting to drive us up to the house. We get out of the car and head up to the door. I reach to knock when Elphaba stops me.

"Let me handle this Lynnie." She says as she reaches over and knocks twice. I can't believe that she remembers that in Gillikin you are supposed to knock twice. I never really figured out why we do that but my mother told me that if you knock twice it means that you mean no harms towards the person. I don't exactly believe that but, my mom knows better than I do so, I'll let it be.

The door opens and there stands a woman in a light blue dress with red hair and bright green eyes.

"Good afternoon ladies, I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding us. I know the woods can be rather tricky, especially to city folk." She says standing back to let us enter the house.

"As you may remember, Shenshen, that I grew up playing in these woods and they are not at all tricky. Added to that Elphaba grew up next to a forest as well, if I do remember correctly." I say as I look to Elphie and she nods her head.

"Well, in any case I'm glad you made it without any incidents. Lunch is almost ready. We are going to be eating outside, if you just follow me I show you around." She says turning away.

I wonder where Pfannee has run off to. Probably making lunch.

"Is anybody else her yet or is it just us so far?" Elphaba asks Shenshen as we walk through what looks to be a living area.

"Oh, Boq and Nessa are the only ones we're missing. Everyone else is outside. Oh, and the bathroom is right over there and this is the kitchen." She says as she leads us into the brightly colored room. I look over and see Pfannee standing to my left with an apron on, pulling something out of the oven.

"Good afternoon, Pfannee." Elphaba says as Pfannee looks over at us.

"Good afternoon Elphaba, Glinda" Pfannee replies as she nods her head and put the pan down on the counter.

"Lunch is ready, then?" Shenshen asks as she moves toward the back door.

"Yes, Shen, just gimme a minute to take this silly apron off." She says untying the back strings and slipping the cloth over her head.

We walk outside after Shenshen, only to be greeted by our entire circle of friends from our graduating class: Crope, Tibbet, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa, Avaric, and Milla. Fiyero evidently has a girl with him and she has a little boy with her. We sit down and I smile at Elphaba and then everything gets quiet all the sudden. I turn to look at everybody and they are all looking at us.

"What? What are you all staring at? Is there something in my teeth?" I say and Elphie chuckles at the reference but everyone remains silent. Fiyero is the first to speak up.

"Shenshen said you have some news to share with us." He says and everyone nods with him.

"Well, I got a promotion from Junior Director of Fashion Board of the Emerald City to the Senior Director. I mean other than that-"

"Yes, actually, Glinda and I do have some very interesting news." Elphaba cuts in. She looks at me then glances down at my stomach. OH MY GOSH! I almost forgot! How could I have forgotten something like that.

"Oh, Elphie, I didn't even think about that!" I say, a little embarrassed about forgetting it.

"Well, you see guys, Elphie and I are….um…" I say a little nervous about what these people sitting around me will think.

"Well, spit it out." Avaric says. That man was never very patient.

"Elphie and I are going to be parents sometime in the fall." I say smiling the biggest smile I think I've ever smiled.

"WHAT!?" Nessa yells as she looks at Elphaba.

"How is that even possible Fabala? You aren't a man!" she says towards my green lover.

"With a little magic, Nessa, anything is possible." She says with a smirk on her face. Avaric stands and walks over to me. He leans over and hugs me with a "Congratulations, Glinda" and then looks at Elphaba. He smiles and extends his hand. She shakes his hand with a confused look on her face.

"Good job at knocking up your wife, Elphaba. At least you have the decency to wait until you were married, unlike some..." Avaric turns and looks to Fiyero

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Fiyero responds with a smile.

Pfannee stands up with Shenshen in tow.

"There is also something we would like to announce…" Pfannee says, quieting any conversation that had started up again.

"Yes?" Elphaba says impatiently. I playfully smack her arm.

"Go ahead Pfannee." I say, encouraging her to go on.

"Well, Shenshen and I have decided that we are going to get married in August." She says with a nervous grin towards her fiancé.

"August? Pfannee, it's June, don't you think you will need more time to plan?" I ask. When Elphaba proposed to me she did it in January, and we got married in October. I can't imagine only two months of planning.

"Well, we already had everything planned out before she proposed. I mean, except for dresses and I was hoping that maybe you could design them…" she quietly trails off

"I would be absolutely honored, Pfannee" I say with an assuring smile.

"Thanks Glinda" Shenshen says

"Your welcome, but that doesn't mean you get out of throwing me a baby shower." I say and Elphaba chuckles and kisses me on the cheek.

I'm just glad that we have finally all settled in. Fiyero and Avaric don't fight anymore. Boq actually likes Nessa. Pfannee and Elphaba aren't at each others throats. I just can't imagine where we'd be if we all hadn't changed so much. Changes can be bad, changes can alter your whole life but, I'm happy that the changes we've made are for the better.

**the end**


End file.
